


【拉二咕哒子】魔王城的村娘王妃

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo
Summary: 补档拉二咕哒子+触手，咕哒子有抹布恋人轻微ntr，有产乳剧情





	【拉二咕哒子】魔王城的村娘王妃

“…这、这是哪里…有人吗——”  
穿着朴素破旧的棕色长裙，有着一头的亮丽橙发的少女，藤丸立香，一边在黑暗的森林中摸索前进着，一边大声地呼救。  
但无论她怎么呼唤，似乎都没有人回应她。  
篮子里还放着她所采摘的满满的一篮蘑菇——再过几天就是她17岁的生日了，她也终于能和交往了半年的同村的恋人订婚了。  
初尝恋爱滋味的少女随时随地心心念念想着的都是他的事，这次冒险在魔王军攻击隔壁村庄后还偷跑来这里采蘑菇就是为了给患上风寒的他熬菇粥，没想到反而一个不注意迷路在了森林深处。  
这是一个极其动荡的乱世，上世纪被上百人的骑士团封印的魔王已然解开封印复活，并且变得更为强大，即使是在之前王国派出了最精锐的部队前去讨伐，整个大军至今都行踪不明。越来越多的领土如今都被魔王国所侵略占领，长时间的战争让国家的税收也越来越高，本就贫穷的立香家，最近连揭开锅都困难了。因此她也只能赶快结婚嫁到稍微富裕一些的恋人家里。  
——还好是喜欢的人呢…  
想到恋人的事，她的心情就不由得变得好起来，但又转念想起森林中有魔王饲养的魔物的传言，又不由得打了个寒颤。  
魔王毕竟被称之为魔王，自然也是个当之无愧暴君。在逃难者口中，立香得知隔壁被魔王统治的村庄下场十分惨烈，男性被剁成肉酱当成凶兽的私聊，而女性沦为了魔物们的玩物，甚至有反抗的女勇者，被绑在村中的高台上处刑，被当作肉便器活活凌辱至死。  
“不会有事的，女神一定会保佑我的…只要有女神庇佑的话，就算遇上魔王也可以得救的。”  
她握住自己脖子挂着的所信仰的神明的项链，在心里反复祈祷着——但没想到却一语成谶，在下一次迈腿的时候就跌入了一个深不见底的土坑之中。  
在下坠的瞬间她似乎看到了一道金色的光，但很快就因为剧烈的疼痛而失去了意识。

“喔…这次传送过来的竟然是个、哼…不知道从哪个地方来的小土猫吗？”魔王——奥兹曼迪亚斯冷冷地看着被传送到处刑室，大概是受到了惊吓抱着肚子呻吟着的橙发少女，抬起手中蓝黄相间的权杖，懒散地由上到下翻弄着她的身体，最后停留在她双腿间的位置，满意地听到她惶恐地惊叫声，“看上去还挺敏感的…嗯，不知道够不够当作为魔王的余——今天的晚上饭后的甜点呢？”

因为常常有一些不识相的勇者妄图挑战魔王，虽然强大却也不堪其扰的男人便在魔王城四周的森林布置了密密麻麻的陷阱，在判定对方是女性时候，便会自动传送到处刑室——至于是直接杀掉还是当作玩物后杀掉，便是全看魔王当时的心情了。  
而今天心情不错的奥兹曼迪亚斯在处刑室内欣赏他新买到的调教道具时，便刚好撞上了误入陷阱，被传送到这里的立香。  
穿着着破旧裙子，长相平平，脸上还有灰尘的瘦弱少女，轻而易举就能看出不是勇者。但她那双眼睛却是在第一眼就吸引了男人的注意力——这也让决定在这战后无所事事的长夜中，来和这小姑娘找些乐子。  
“呜…”被他的权杖触碰双腿之间，立香害怕和嫌恶感另自己下意识的蜷缩起了身子往后退了几步。然而在后背触碰到墙壁的时候，绝望的发现已经无路可退了，看着面前用玩味的眼神打量自己的魔王，舌头打着结一句话几乎一句完整的话都说不出来，连求饶都困难，“求…求求你…放我离开吧…”  
得知眼前的人是那个杀戮成性货真价实的魔王，连村匪都没有见识过的立香眼前一黑几乎马上要晕过去。不过出乎她意料的是，眼前的魔王看上去和普通的男性并没有太大的区别——并且长相俊美得让立香在他脸凑近的时候甚至觉得自己呼吸都要停止了——虽然有一部分也许是被吓到的。  
“嗯？”然而，傲慢的魔王对她的话完全熟视无睹——只要是他决定的事，就没有丝毫让他反悔的可能。在将权杖扔给身后一直候着的魅魔侍女之后，男人打了个响指，很快不知道从哪里出现的触手就将少女的身体包裹了起来，把她吊在半空之中，黏液逐渐腐蚀掉她身上破旧的棕色裙子，慢慢露出白皙的但因为平常的做工有些伤痕的肌肤。用露骨地眼神打量着她逐渐露出的肉体。“哼…脸看上去就那样，身材也很一般，嘛，土猫的水准也就是这样了啊。”说到这里，他还慢慢走近有手指抚摸着她的脸颊，然后捏住了她的下巴。“不过，这金色的眼睛倒是不错…倒是有让余品尝味道的价值。”  
“不、不行…请…”  
看着自己的衣服被那些触手的粘液逐渐溶解掉，无论怎么都挣脱不掉的立香金色的眼睛溢满了泪水。虽说是未经人事，但毕竟已经快要到达结婚年龄的少女并不是对于性爱一窍不通，察觉到对方眼中的欲望之后，更是颤抖得厉害——不仅对于自己的身体会被邪恶的魔王看光感到羞耻，也对自己本该交给恋人的贞操即将被夺走感到恐惧。  
——不行、他、还在等我回去…明明就要订婚…  
“求求您、请…请放开我…当我走吧、我还有爱着的人在…等我回去、求您发发慈悲吧…大人…”  
“放开你？哈哈哈看来你这家伙，对你现在的处境并没有清醒的认识啊。至于要不要在这之后放你回去和你那野男人团聚，也要看你能不能把余服侍舒服了啊。”  
听到少女提起爱人时心情莫名地糟糕起来，奥兹曼迪亚斯抬手让触手将她的身体抬得更高一些，并把双腿举起来大大地张开展示在自己面前，粘液已经腐蚀干净了底裤的布料，隐约能看到里面的花瓣和中间的细缝。  
“啧…”  
在他轻哼了一声后，触手在命令下了然地分成了几缕，缠绕住了藏在包皮间小小的阴蒂，掐紧玩弄了起来，甚至还有几根超下翻开了花瓣，戳弄起紧闭着的尿道口。  
“这样能不能让你更清醒一点呢？”男人嗤笑着看着粉色的肉缝中逐渐有了水色，两指缓缓地分开底下的花瓣，“颜色倒不是不错，怎么？还没有经验？”  
“啊…!不…不要弄那里！”最敏感的位置被男人肆意玩弄着，剧烈的刺激让她的声音忍不住颤抖了起来，本来咬紧嘴唇不想让自己的呻吟声被他听见，被他的手指进入的时候却还是诚实地仰起头叫出了声，语气已经带上了哭腔，“啊啊啊啊啊!!好…快住手啊！”  
——身体好、好奇怪…  
——这、这可是魔王啊…  
想到正在玩弄自己身体的男人是被侵略了自己国家，被所有人惧怕着的恶魔之王，她就忍不住抖得更厉害，花穴也不经意地将他的手指夹得更紧，刚好让指腹重重地压上了敏感的花心，自子宫内又吐出了一大股爱液。  
“嗯，还真是个不怎么听话的猫咪啊。不过上面的嘴说着不要不要…”  
无视穴肉的挽留，奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指在穴内草草地抽弄了几下便拔了出来，本来紧闭的穴肉往外翻开了几分，黏糊糊的淫水不停地从中流出，而顶上的触手也已经融化来了胸部的位置，白嫩的乳房被粘腻的肢干翻弄压迫成各式各样的形状，沾满了粘液的乳肉在薄暗的灯光之下散发着淫靡的光。而顶上的乳尖早已高高翘起，似乎在等待着人触摸同时下体缠住她花蒂的触手同时狠狠地咬紧，凹凸不平的切面摩擦起这作为女性最敏感的位置，似乎执意要让少女在这一瞬间因为剧烈的快感而矢神——看到如此的场景，男人愉快地笑出了声，将沾上了爱液的手指在她面前展示着，并且恶质地分开了食指与拇指，让她看到其中拉开的黏丝。  
“下面的嘴倒是很坦诚啊？只是被摸一下水就这么多，你这家伙，明明有伴侣，还真的是处女？难道是你家那位这方面不行？”  
“不要提他的事、呃…啊啊啊…！那里……!太刺激了…呀啊——”  
少女的瞳孔放大了一圈，腰几乎弓了起来，被触手狠狠玩弄着花蒂几乎要让自己的理智逐渐崩溃。  
——好想要…  
——还想要更多、更多…  
身体的欲望叫嚣着臣服于他，但是残存的理智却让自己耻于现在这副样子——明明面对的是魔王，明明心里还有爱着的人，却在他的触碰下感到了如此的快乐。  
在看到他两指之间沾上了自己的淫水，还拉出一条细细的丝后，选择红着脸闭眼扭过头，沉默地不去看男人的脸。  
“哼…”  
冷笑了一声之后，男人的手指随手拍了拍她被触手捏得翘起的乳房，带有剥茧的指腹摩擦着她翘起的乳尖。双腿间触手的动作并没有停止，甚至还有几根开始不动声色地往下往小穴中侵入，从孔洞中流出的淫水把立香的大腿根侵泡得亮晶晶的。  
看着她满脸通红，紧咬嘴唇想要强忍住快感的模样。奥兹曼迪亚斯收回了安慰乳尖的手，懒洋洋地打了个响指。瞬间所有抚摸着她所有敏感的触手全部收回。只留下几根粗壮的肢干撑住她的四肢。留着大张大腿间的阴蒂可怜兮兮的翘起等待着人抚慰，穴口中也饥渴流出更多淫水。  
“既然不想要的话，这样如何？如果你能忍住在半刻之内…无论被怎么，都不高潮，余就特别开恩地放过你。”  
“哈…哈啊…”  
惊讶着身上的触手被收回，像是抓住最后救命稻草一般，不管自己还有些喘不过气来，也没有考虑到魔物本上就没有契约精神的道德可言，立香连忙点了点头，“我没问题的，大人…”  
“这算是答应了吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哼，你这家伙，对自己很有信心啊？”男人浮夸地大笑出声，在她脸颊旁戳弄的触手闻声化成了扁平的液体状态，还等不及立香的反应便贴上了她的眼和嘴，如同果蜜一样清香的液体灌入了她的口中，呛得她忍不住咳嗽了几声，但很快就被从外侵入的触手开始玩弄起了喉咙。视线失去的状态令她的身体更加敏感，一丝不挂的双腿间传来被冷风滑过的通透感——想到那个可怖的男人可能正在观察她作为少女最私密的部位，她就忍不住颤抖了起来。  
“嘛，虽然看不见那和余同样的黄金色的眸子有点可惜，不过现在…”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯刻意翻弄起旁边的格式刑具和道具，故意发出各种金属撞击的声音刺激她的耳膜。同时刚才被强行灌入的特质媚药也开始起作用，看着少女的身体难耐地扭动起来，自喉头发出了满意的低笑声，然后突然将手上的阴蒂夹捏住了她的阴蒂，并运作魔力拼命的抖动了起来。看着她像脱水的鱼般猛然扬起身体，发出剧烈喘息的声音，眼泪也自缝隙处噼里啪啦地流下来，心里已然知道她已然绝顶了一次。  
“怎么了？舒服吗？哈哈哈哈，难道说已经去了？”  
明知道她已经达到了顶峰，但恶趣味的魔王并没有松开底下的夹子，执意延长她的高潮。还恶趣味地低下头已经被堵住嘴无法说话的她耳边吹着气挑逗道。  
“还是说没去？没有的话之后可会更激烈啊？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
痛苦夹杂着快感让立香的理智支离破碎，她急促的喘息着，接连的高潮让自己的大脑只剩下了情欲，空虚的小穴像是失禁一样不断往外喷溅着淫水，大腿根黏腻得不成样子，她想要擦掉却是怎么都无法合拢腿，眩晕间无意识挺直了身子，本能地往他的方向凑去。  
“想…想要…”  
“要？哈哈哈哈哈，嗯…那你…想要什么？”  
扯开堵住她嘴的触手，在阴蒂夹摆动的同时，将手指猛地插入她湿润的小穴中。四处探索了一圈后，对准某个会让她拼命挣扎的位置狠狠地按了下去，满意地感受到穴肉剧烈的收缩，知道她又去了一次。“不说清楚的话，余可是不会懂的啊？”  
——好舒服  
——身体…  
——好像要被融化掉了  
“不知道…”被他的手指按到敏感点的时候仰起头呻吟了一声，小小的少女连说话都变得不利索了起来，抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛，身体拼命地颤抖着，“但是…想要…想要大人您的大肉棒进入到我的小穴里…狠狠的…啊啊…”  
立香嘴里吐露出自己都难以置信会说出来的淫荡的话语——她甚至已经想不起这些知识初次何处，到底是自己本来就如此淫乱，还是身体已经被魔王所改造了。如今的她的大脑已经完全被欲望所占领，甚至连她所爱的那个人的脸都记不清了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是个意外坦率的家伙啊！”  
男人大手一挥，身上的长袍便化作了一片光晶。夹在少女花核上的夹子至今没有取下，还在不知疲倦抖动着。拿手抚摸了一把她湿润的花瓣，感受到穴内的淫液随着阴蒂夹的震动几乎就这样溅在自己手上，粉红的穴肉向外翻开，似乎是在邀请自己一般。  
“嗯…虽然只是一只小土猫，但发情的模样还算是很不错啊。”  
早已勃起的肉棒对准了穴口，感受到压在阴唇上灼热的东西，在媚药和玩具作用下，还未尝过男人味道的身体不知廉耻地吐出了一股爱液，黏糊糊地粘在翘起的深红色的龟头上。奥兹曼迪亚斯愉快地自喉咙深处发出一声轻笑之后，巨大的性器层层破开柔软而紧致的穴肉，并在略微地停下之后，一口气冲破象征着纯洁的肉棒直冲到底，深深地撞向深处的子宫口——  
“那你的愿望，你的身体，余就都收下了！”  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!好……好痛……”  
即使身体已经被好好地扩张过了，但是巨大的肉棒一次性的冲到子宫口的时候，立香还是感到了撕裂般的痛苦，然而——在痛苦过后的便也是巨大的快感。  
“啊啊…好…好涨……”  
“唔…”高潮后还不断抽搐着的紧致穴肉不断吮吸着肉棒，因为如此的快感，男人不由得自喉头发出了低沉的喘息声，但他也很快就很稳住了气息，抓起她的腰便开始上下抽动起来。  
缠绕住她双腿和双脚的触手在让她的身体紧紧挂在他身上之后便逐渐退到了后面，开始重新玩弄起她的乳房。这次细小的触肢并没有放过前方的乳尖，甚至开始戳弄起顶端的乳孔。伴随着未知的地方被触碰少女发出的惊叫声。他重重地往里一顶，将她全身的惯性都压在插入小穴的肉棒之上。  
“感度果然不错，喔？上面的…乳孔也打开了啊？怎么？舒服到这么快就准备好给余的后代哺乳了？”  
“啊啊啊啊……!要…要坏掉了啊”  
立香整个人都软绵绵地趴在奥兹曼迪亚斯的身上，体内的肉棒冲撞得她浑身瘫软几乎使不上任何力气，只能眼神迷离地任他侵犯，意识也渐渐远去，双手无意识地的搂紧了他，随着他抽插的速度在他的后背抓挠起来。  
“太深了…呜呜…”  
“要坏掉了？这种程度可是远远不够的啊…”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯惩罚似地用力地打了几下她屁股，然后手也往上回抱住她的腰，撑住她因为颤抖而摇摇欲坠的身体便毫不留情地抽动起来。前方的阴蒂夹还在不知疲倦的震动着，这使她似乎陷入了反复高潮的悲惨境地，穴肉隔几分钟便会筋挛着咬紧肉棒，穴口被异物撑得又红又肿，看起来被填得没有一丝缝隙——然后她并不知道，粗大的性器并没有完全插进去，有相当一部分还在外面。  
“哼…呼、咬得还真紧，就这么喜欢余的肉棒吗？”  
男人一边如此揶揄着，一边翻弄着她的子宫口外的软肉试图找出突破的位置。而本在她胸部上扭动的触手也不知道什么时候往下边滑去，一条较细伸向了她还被放置着夹子的花核下的尿道口，一条较粗——不如说和男性生殖器大小无异的往她被早已被淫水浸透的后穴伸去，按压着她紧闭着的穴口。  
“唔啊啊啊……!!!等等!太多了……会承受不住的!”  
前后同时被玩弄到高潮，立香如同脱水的鱼般高高地央企身体，双腿间又是一股热流冲过——她已经分不清楚这到底是淫水还是尿液了，眼球向上翻几乎要直接晕过去，花穴更是夹紧了他的肉棒。  
“啧…”  
看着她似乎要不行了，男人稍微停顿了一下，捏住她立香，在她还在失神喘息的空隙含住了她的嘴唇，卷起她口内还来不及躲闪的舌头，将自己唾液带入她的口中。本来就之前就接受超出分量的媚药的身体再被灌入了魔王具有大量催淫魔力的体液又开始蠢蠢欲动起来，因为反复高潮紧紧搅住肉棒的穴肉开始变得柔软，阻挡在子宫口的软肉也在难得温柔的顶弄下颤抖着打开——当然不会放过这个难得的机会，奥兹曼迪亚斯一个顶腰便捅进了她的子宫口，逼迫已经胀到极限的小穴将粗大得可以称之为凶器的肉柱完全吞了进去。  
结实的腹肌猛地撞在了她的花唇之上，第一次经验子宫口就被破开的剧烈疼痛让她的身体剧烈筋挛起来，牙齿也在混乱间不小心咬到了他的舌头，瞬间类似铁锈般的甜腥味在口腔中弥满开来。男人皱了皱眉头，不悦地将舌头退了出来，不满地用力拽了一把阴蒂夹，在听到她凄厉的悲鸣后也完全没有饶过她的意思，毫不留情地在体内激烈地冲刺起来，每一次都破开宫口，撞入少女生殖腔的最里面。“竟然…敢咬下去啊，敢做的话，就有接受惩罚的觉悟了吧？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!太…太快了…好激烈…住手啊，求求你…一定流血了…”  
被男人的性器侵犯得花穴又红又肿，立香全身的皮肤都渐渐变成了情欲的粉红，被撞到生殖腔最里面的时候连求饶的话都说不完整，只能发出零碎的呻吟声。“呜…呜呜…魔王大人求…求求你放过我吧…”  
听到拒绝的话，奥兹曼迪亚斯不太高兴地捏住少女的嘴。同时掐住她的臀部，肉棒猛地操向更深处，身后一直在后穴外磨蹭的触手也破开了紧闭着的菊瓣，探索了几下之后便直直地朝浮现的敏感口压去。  
“你这嘴长来是做装饰用的吗？嗯？只会说不要的话，哼…和畜生有什么区别？留着还有什么用？”  
“呜…唔嗯…唔…”  
嘴被死死地堵住，只有细碎的呻吟吐露出来。被撞击敏感点的时候立香的身再次痉挛了起来，然后主动往他身体上凑去，伸出舌尖舔舐他的手心试图取悦魔王。  
“哼…你脑子倒是也不笨，余这点倒是很中意的。”  
被这种类似幼猫的舔舐取悦到，奥兹曼迪亚斯动作也稍微温和了下来。开始刻意考虑起她的感受，想让她彻底沉沦进去一般刻意撞向她会抖得最厉害的地方。眯起眼睛对准她溢满泪水的金色眸子，缓缓开口道：“说起来，还没问过你，你叫什么名字”  
“啊…嗯啊…立香，我叫立香…”  
“喔？立香…立香啊、哼…那你可要记住啊，余是奥兹曼迪亚斯、王中之王…”男人看不出心情地嗯了一声，抱住她跨在肩上的大腿开始了最后的冲刺，与之同样的粗暴起来的，还有在后穴中逗弄着触手。隔着薄薄地一层肉壁似乎能感受到拿蠕动着的粗肢，再加上高潮中不断收缩抽搐着的子宫口与肉壁的催促。在喘息着低吟了几声后，便重重地嵌入了她的宫口，将积攒的精液全部满满射了进去，“也是你，夺走你立香的处女，你之后将长久服侍之人、哼…为余的宽容所感激吧，在这之后，无论是你的身体还是你的灵魂，都将由作为魔王的余所拥有。”  
明明平时对于这种捕获的勇者或是少女都是用之及弃的，但不知道为什么就是对于这具还并称不上美丽的青涩身体产生了极大兴趣。魔族的射精时间相当长，很快就让还是人类少女的小腹像是孕妇一样股了起来。  
子宫被灌满的感觉让她达到了激烈的绝顶。但男人还不满足，伸手用力地扯下了已经被玩弄得发红花核上的阴蒂夹，瞬间手上便被溅上了一大片温热的液体。愈加觉得这偶然捡到玩具十分有趣，一把扯起她脖子所带着的女神吊坠，愉快地笑出声。  
“喔？高潮到失禁了吗…肚子里灌满魔王的子种就让你这么舒服？你所信奉的女神，说不定就在天上看着现在这淫乱的你啊…”  
“我、我不知道…王、奥兹曼、奥兹曼…迪亚斯…”  
像是着了魔一样，少女不断重复着男人的名字，眼神也彻底没有了焦距，什么恋人，什么信仰，更是被欲望所吞噬，全部抛到了九霄云外。  
听到她叫自己的名字，奥兹曼迪亚斯的莫名心情便得更好了。  
缠在她身上的触手慢慢地从身体退了出去。挺起腰低头将已经疲软下来的肉棒抽了出来，看着她被撑成自己形状的，还合不拢的穴口内潺潺流出的精液，男人不由得又下腹一紧，但看着她虚弱地靠在自己身上的模样还是难得地忍住了。扣在她后背的手向上缓缓地抚上她的后颈，低声地咏唱起沉睡魔法的咒语。  
看着她的身体瘫软成一团地栽在他身上，被称作罪大恶极的魔族君主露出了一个连自己都没有发现的温柔笑容。  
“嗯…睡吧，余的立香。”

从此之后，立香便成了奥兹曼迪亚斯的情人。  
他的情人很多，至少她见过的就超过了三位数，这些女人有些是魔族，有些是被他召唤的精灵，有些是被他俘虏策反的女勇者，甚至她还在那些人里见到了西边王国的公主。  
只是也不知道是否是这魔王的一时兴起，自从俘虏了她之后，他便也没再去找其他女人，每天乐于在房间中调教玩弄小小的村娘，每天都让她含着一肚子他满满射进去的精液入睡。  
最开始她也还恳求过他放过自己，让她回家和恋人团聚，但只要她提一次就会被惩罚得更加厉害，有一次还被吊在审讯台上被操弄得尿了出来，甚至连含着穴里含着玩具，带着项圈被当作母狗按在野外的地面上被侵犯得汪汪叫的经历都有过。到现在她回想起这些事就会浑身发抖，不知不觉底裤就湿了一片。  
男人对她的独占欲强到她害怕且不可理解——因此，当奥兹曼迪亚斯提出要带她回家的时候，她感到的不是惊喜，而是万分的恐惧。

“…王、那个…这次回去…”  
坐在马车上，少女颤抖着身子，断断续续地向奥兹曼迪亚斯询问道。刚才才被拉着就在车上做了一次，又在这之后被塞了个玩具放在穴里，圆润的顶端随着车辆的颠簸节奏不断戳刺着子宫口，溅出来的精液和淫液溢满了座位，如果不是她身上穿着黑色的长裙，否则大概还会被人嘲笑这个年纪还会尿到衣服上。  
“到了你就知道了。”  
男人还是那副不可一世地模样，他不置可否地瞥了她一眼，少女立刻乖顺的跪下，从长袍中取出那还粘有自己淫水的肉棒，舌头卷起红色的龟头，认真地舔舐起来。  
“喔——你这家伙，最近还真是越来越会取悦余了。”  
像是奖励一样，男人伸出手，隔着布料掐住了她翘起的乳头，即使只是随手地一按，全身的敏感点都被开发得淋漓尽致的身体还是本能地颤抖了起来，小穴咕噜地一声咬紧了玩具，多余淫水多得快要将裙摆都浸透了。  
这样的游戏大概又持续了半个多小时，当奥兹曼迪亚斯终于在立香的口中射出之后，他们也算是穿过了重重山丘和森林，到达了立香从小所居住的村庄。  
他们的马车在村口就停下了，并不打算在“低贱的人类”面前抛头露面的魔王摆了摆手，示意立香自己回去。得到首肯的少女立刻欢快地跳下了车，朝他道谢后便往村庄里小跑了过去。  
毕竟时间还一个月没到，村庄的变化并不大，她的母亲在见到她时差点哭得晕了过去——所有人都议论着她被狼叼走了的传言，然后每过多久，她回村的事情便传遍了整个村庄，很快她的恋人也上门见她了，两人紧紧地拥抱在了一起，闻着所爱人身上熟悉的药草气息，好像最近受到的那些折磨都不算什么了。  
只是在提到订婚的时候，少年的眼神有点躲闪。  
“嘛…你还是好好休息吧，立香。养好身体我就会来接你的。”  
“嗯！”  
从来都对恋人的话深信不疑的立香愉快地点了点头——虽然她也不知道奥兹曼迪亚斯在会不会放过自己，但生性乐观的她总是相信着，属于她的美好未来一定会到来的。  
于是，抱着这样的心情，和所有的亲朋好友问过好，并谎称自己最近要去城里打工，可能还会有一阵子回不来的立香，满怀心绪地漫步在村边夕阳下的树林里。  
这里是她和恋人最常来的地方，两人在农事的空隙经常一起偷跑在这里。  
她至今都还记得他握住她的手，满脸通红对着她求婚的场景。  
“…立香，你愿意成为我的妻子吗？”  
她笑着点了点头。  
“嗯，如果你想的话。”  
那时候的她真是觉得自己是最幸福的女人，两人在金色的夕阳之下拥吻在一起，强烈的幸福感让她似乎感到此处就是女神祭司们所称作的“天堂”。  
——只是，我现在的身体、已经被魔王…  
想到这里，立香的心情又焦躁了起来。现在她黑色布料所包裹的身体上尽是奥兹曼迪亚斯留下的痕迹，甚至底下未着一物的小穴中还含着他灌进去的体液——这无疑是对她爱人的背叛，对神明的亵渎。  
“…没、没关系，我不是自愿的，他和女神大人已经会原谅我的。”  
她握住脖子上的女神挂链，拼命地忏悔着——然而她却是深知着魔王，奥兹曼迪亚斯的力量，像是所谓的“神”不屑一顾一般，他甚至没有扔掉立香这根项链，有时候要求她用胸部帮自己做的时候，还会恶意地把精液射到项链上。  
想到这里，她的身体又本能地颤抖了起来，身体一震燥热，鼻尖似乎又闻到了男人身上特有的那股奇妙味道——  
“喔？还以为你在这里做什么，又在干这种无用的事了吗？”  
“等等、王…！”  
还没有等她反应过来便被卷进了他的长袍之中，在她的长裙上一扯，整套衣服都化作了光晶——这样用魔力编织的衣服对男人来说穿脱起来的确是十分方便，眨眼之间，抽泣着的少女便已经一丝不挂地被他揽在怀里了。  
”…不、不行…在这种地方、好、好歹回…回房间里去…！”  
但即使说着拒绝的话，被魔王身体包裹住的她还是轻而易举地进入了状态，穴内混合着精液的淫水滴滴答答地顺着大腿往下流，几乎脚底都感到了丢人的粘腻感。奥兹曼迪亚斯在她耳边低低笑了声，轻车熟路地摸上了她已经被调教得圆滚滚往外探出头的花核，重重地一捏，一大股爱液便立刻喷溅到了手上，要不是他一把抓住她的屁股，她差点就这样腿一软摔了下去。  
“不能在这里、嗯？余怎么觉得在这里你怎么格外兴奋呢？”  
“这种事、绝、绝对没有…呃…”  
不仅是在这光天化日之下袒胸露乳，这个地方对于立香也是无比神圣，她无比珍视的地方，因此她也挣扎得格外厉害，摇着头拼命推拒着奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
“啧…”  
男人不耐烦地咂了声嘴，也懒得理她，一手扣住她的双手，反剪到后边，一手捏住她的下巴往森林深处看过去——  
“这是…呃、啊啊…、唔…”  
在她看到自己的恋人侧脸的瞬间，男人挺起腰便狠狠地撞了进去。几乎可以被称作是凶器的肉棒粗鲁地破开少女软嫩的内壁，毫不留情地撞上了深处的子宫口。突如其来的快感让她难以抑制的悲鸣出声——但很快还是清醒了过来，死死地咬紧牙关，不让呻吟泄露出来。  
“喔？今天还挺能忍啊…是因为那家伙在吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯没给她丝毫适应的时间，捉住她的腰部便用力的冲撞起来，另一只手抓起她脖子上挂着女神吊坠的项链，逼迫她扬起身子，白色的乳肉与高高翘起的乳头完全暴露在空气之中。  
“…啊、呃啊…”  
这样的剧烈抽插让她甚至连一句完整的求饶的话都说不出来，眼前一阵模糊，几乎连恋人那种熟悉的脸都看不清楚——于是男人便拖着她走了几步，龟头在子宫口碾压的快感让她瞬间达到了巅峰，黏哒哒的爱液从穴口拼命大量涌出，甚至在地面上都留下了一道清晰可见的水渍。  
“不、不要…！”  
还没来得及拒绝奥兹曼迪亚斯这样的行动，立香便被眼前的场景震住了。  
她深爱着的男人现在正紧紧地抱着另一个少女拥吻着——立香知道她，这是她恋人的青梅竹马，从来常伴他身边的。只是他总是说他对她的感情比起男女之情更像是家人，因此立香也没有多想，但是现在——

“…我会和立香解除婚约的，所以嫁给我吧…过了这么久我终于明白了，我爱着的人其实是你——”

这样的声音隐隐约约地传进了立香的大脑，她已经分不清到底是现实还是梦境了。男人的冲刺速度也越来越快，也不知是因为快乐还是因为悲伤的泪水不断地从眼角流下来，身体很热——但她也是第一次感到自己似乎从灵魂上都和身后抱着自己的男人纠缠到了一起。  
她已经没有归宿了。  
不，这里就是她的归宿——她不是早已把灵魂卖给恶魔了吗？

像是察觉到了她心意微妙的转变，奥兹曼迪亚斯挑起了嘴角，将她整个人翻过来，按在树上继续操弄着。粗大的性器早已捅破了子宫口，翻弄着女性最脆弱的器官，她的耳边似乎只剩下下体交合的水声，身体摩擦着树干的沙沙声和男人在她耳边喘息声。  
在最后射进去的一瞬间，奥兹曼迪亚斯重重地吻住了她的嘴唇，然后捏起她的下巴逼迫她看向自己。  
夕阳照在他无比美丽的面孔上，他的眸子中似乎蕴藏着全世界最为灿烂的阳光。  
两个人的身影似乎重合了。  
“…你愿意成为余的妻子吗？立香。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯和立香的婚礼定在了第二年的三月。  
再此之后，村庄中的“立香”便永远的消失了，所有人都知道了魔王迎娶了一位人类少女作为王妃，作为他第一位也是唯一的妻子。  
在这之后她还为他生育了三个王子，每个都如同父亲般优秀，但也同样继承他的暴虐。

人类和魔王的战争还在继续。

“立香，余回来了…今天有听话吗。那两个小子可是很想见你呢…要去见一面吗？”  
“呃…嗯、王…”  
被锁链锁在卧室大床上一角的少女一丝不挂地蜷缩着身子，小腹高高地挺起，涨起的乳房时不时还在往外喷涌着乳白色的奶水——不难看出她肚子正怀着第四个她与她丈夫的后代。  
但是即使是这样男人也没有松懈对她的调教，现在她的后穴中正有一根用魔力操控的粗大的模型正在疯狂扭动着，阴蒂上也贴着椭圆形的震动玩具，得不到满足的小穴疯狂往外吐着淫水，好像是失禁一样将底下的床单都浸透了。  
“哼…都这么久了，不能习惯吗——”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯低下头，含住她翘起的胸部，用力地吮吸了几口，意料之中地得到了妻子“不可以…宝宝、宝宝会没吃的…！”之类的反应，第笑着慢慢往上，在她的锁骨上啃咬着——那里还和多年前一样挂着女神的项链，银色的吊坠在日光的照耀下闪闪发光。  
“立香…余、爱你。”  
他这么说着。  
——但今天的他，依然没有得到回答。

他和她的故事，也还在继续。


End file.
